petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
Petit Flashback
Petit Flashback is a platform Sploder game released on May 1, 2016 - May 3, 2016. The first in the Legacy Era, the game features remastered levels from Petit 3 & Shore and is the fifth main installment of the series. History The game was announced on March 12, 2016 and revealed on April 30, 2016 in the first SploderianRich Direct. The game took a little over a month to make. As a result of a featured game suggestion thread on the Sploder Forums, Part 1 and Delta (and shortly, Part 2) were featured on May 22, 2016 by Bobbler. Later that day, the game was reviewed by Demonxz95. On May 26, 2016, the game received a series of updates. Multiple Parts *Stumps now have arrows pointing to them, making it more obvious how to use them. This was added for new players. *The descriptions of the 2nd levels of all the parts now make note of Spiral & Doors. *The descriptions of the 3rd level of Part 1 and 2nd level of Part 2 now make note of Breakable Doors. Part 1 *In Level 2, 2 bouncy stairs are moved slightly lower. *In Level 3, there is no longer a ditch. *In Level 8, the twig no longer has collision layers. Part 2 *In Level 5, the Burgoon is now bouncy. In the description, "stand" is changed to "bounce". *In Level 6, there is now ground behind the "Get Stomped On" trap. *In Level 7, there is no longer a "Get Stomped On" trap, but rather a 1-Up Spiral. The arrows are removed and the clouds underneath are now bouncy. Delta *In Level 3, the bridge and the brick walls now have their colors changed. *In Level 3, some bushes are slightly moved. *In Level 3, the water's collision layers are altered slightly. *In Level 6, Small Knight is now seen falling. *In Level 6, motion resistance is now turned on, though this only really affects Small Knight. On August 25-26, 2017, the game received a second series of updates. Part 1 *In Level 2, it now rains. *In Level 5, the tree graphic is changed to the ones used in Level 7. *In Level 6, the music is changed from Carnival Windup to Electric Orchestra. This was the theme for the level in Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 2. *In Level 9, the background is changed to an evening setting. Part 2 *The graphics for Burgoon and Scissoranha are updated to their newer versions. *In Level 2, the background is changed to a night setting, to be consistent with the rest of the part. *In Levels 3 and 4, there is a darker effect. *In Level 5, the water color is lighter. *In Level 6, the music is changed from Ekos Groove to Atmos Sphear. This was the theme for the level in Petit Shore Stage 2. *In Level 6, the first mountain is moved slightly to the right. Delta *In Level 3, the background is changed to a night setting. *In Levels 4 and 5, there is a darker effect. *The graphics for Petit, Shin, X Yolo, Jewel, and Melee are updated to their newer versions. Izzy's is kept though. Story One night, Petit has a strange dream. He hears a voice say "Be prepared for your worst adventure yet!". He wakes up and sees that everyone looks weird, and that his friends are missing. He goes to investigate. He fights Vometronz twice, but even after defeating him twice, everything still looks weird. After a short return to Shrub Town, Petit faces off with the true final boss. Gameplay The game is split into 2 parts (3 counting the epilogue). You play as Petit, as expected. However, Petit Physics do not come into play; Petit can't wall jump. However, he can stomp on enemies. Part 1 and Part 2 both feature boss battles with Vometronz, while Delta has a boss battle with the mysterious Small Knight. Levels Part 1 Part 2 Delta Controls *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump Controls (Part 1 Level 6, Part 2 Level 8, Part 2 Level 9, Delta Level 3, Delta Level 5) *Up/Down: Move Up and Down *Left/Right: Move Left and Right (not in Part 2 Level 8) Items Spiral Block *Tiles that aren't really important. Tree Stump *Stumps that usually lead you to the next level. Yellow Spiral *Golden-colored spirals that give you an extra life. Spiral and Door *Touching a spiral will unlock a door. Door *Doors that lead you to the next level. Spikes *Spikes will make you lose a life. Ice *Tiles that are bouncy. Melee Spiral *Allows you to transform into a Melee form. Brick *Tiles that aren't really important. Cage *Cages that Petit must destroy to save his friends. Breakable Door *Doors that are breakable and have white outlines. Diamond *Collectibles that Petit collects. Stump Cannon *A stump that operates much like a bouncy stair. Hayderboard *Hayderboard is used as a method of hovering. Air Tiki *Tikis that are platforms as opposed to enemies. Stair *Tiles that aren't really important. Bouncy Stair *Stairs that are bouncy. Gravestone *A spooky gravestone. Ace Diamond *Great diamonds that Petit can collect. There are 3 of them in most levels. Dark Diamond *5 Diamonds which, when collected, will defeat Small Knight. Trivia *Every past series item appears, with the exception of Question Doors, Puffie Cages, Help Signs, Secret Exits, Melee Spiral Boxes, Cactuses, Bombs, Spinning Spirals, Crates, Hot Air Balloons, and Portals. The only new items are Cages, Ace Diamonds, Dark Diamonds, and the Gravestone. Though Cages appeared in Petit Lost in a Cave and Petit Lost Again, they were simply background objects there. *Every past series enemy appears, with the exception of Fuellies, Muhuellies, and Fuel Hayds, though Fuellies do make a cameo appearance. The only new enemies are Muhalos. *The game was originally going to be set in a dream. Funnily enough, the game's concept came from a real dream of Rich3001k's. *The name Pixel Petit was considered (as a reference to Paper Mario), but it was dropped in favor of a Super Mario Flashback-esque name. *The levels and backgrounds were going to use an Adventure artstyle, but Rich3001k thought it wouldn't look good. In addition, music from Adventure was going to be used in all the levels. *"Get Stomped On" appears a total of 4 times in the game: twice in Part 1, once in Part 2, and once in Delta. There was also a second trap in Part 2, but it was removed on May 26, 2016. *Jewel's cage and Izzy's and Abby's cage break differently than other cages. This is to avoid bugs in their levels that would happen if their cages had broken like the other cages. *Rich3001k didn't make and release the parts as he went along, like he did with Petit's Adventure 3, Petit Shore, and Racket Frog. Instead, he made both Part 1 and Part 2 before releasing Part 1. *In Level 2 of Delta, at the very beginning, it is possible to get on top of the stage and walk right to the exit. This was discovered by SuperSonic72. Though it wasn't intentional, Rich3001k kept it in as an easter egg. *Petit Physics is not used; instead, the same controls are used from Skyward. Category:Games